What Goes Bump In The Night
by AdamsExpress
Summary: Using an unusual Time Turner, Draco accompanies his father and the trio back to a time where Vampyres ruled London & witches were being burnt alive at the stake..' FULL SUM INSIDE. Hogwarts Era: 6th Yr. Not Medieval. Short chapters make it easy to read :
1. Introduction

**Title: **What Goes Bump In The Night

**Author: **nameyourpoison

**Rating: **M-16+

**Era: **Hogwarts 6th years – HBP & DH not applicable

**Warning[s]: **strong language, graphic violence, scenes of a sexual nature, Mary-sue

**Main Characters: **Jezebel DeClerque, The Golden Trio, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore

**Other Characters: **Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Hogwarts Staff, Hogwarts students, The Weasley's, The Granger's, The Malfoy's, The Death Eaters

**Summary: **In their sixth year and finally back at Hogwarts, the first drama starts for Harry, Ron and Hermione when a fellow student is found dead with mysterious circumstances surrounding. With the clues so transparent and useless, they resort to other such tactics; The Malfoy's.

Using an unusual Time Turner, Draco accompanies his father and the trio back to a time where Vampyres ruled London and witches were being burnt alive at the stake. What they discover in the past, may help them in the present, but how will all this effect the future? Is this deadly foes presence going to ruin the country or bring it back to normalcy? If they make the wrong decision, it could mean goodbye to Hogwarts forever.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **I'm very unimaginative when it comes to names and such, so here's my interpretation for overseas Magical Money: Palos = Mexican. Canyons = America & Canada. Pounds = obviously the UK. Umm.. idk where I got this idea. I think it's just something that I've always wanted to write but never been sure where to write it or how. So, I hope you enjoy my Vampyric story =]. And please tell me when it gets a bit ridiculous because sometimes I go overboard with things – directions and the like. So, yeah. Please R&R and double please tell me when it begins to read like a parody.

| Introduction |

**Journal Entry – 1918, 30****th**** October**

_I could feel the icy breath of death on my neck as clear as my own heartbeat, but that too, was painfully fading. As if it were a drug, my body ached and arched for more; and he gave it to me. But that was a mistake, because in the end, it was me who drank the last breath of immortality from his body. Lesson learned: never bite the hand that feeds you._

_On the bright side, tomorrow night is Halloween. I think it's time I start picking some minions. I'm sick of doing everything by myself._

**Present Day – 1997, 1****st**** October**

Reports of a dangerous fear growing in London spread like wildfire, turning from the truth to rumors to absolute idiocy. The Daily Prophet said that this 'dangerous fear' had traveled for years to find the perfect place to nest. Of course, The Profit knew nothing about anything.

"Nest?" the raven haired girl cringed as her eyes re-read the line. "..nest. Merlin save me." she frowned for a second, then cringed again, "Fuck Merlin."

Tossing the paper into the roaring fire by her side, she sighed and rubbed her temples. It had been a test of a day and she had gotten nothing out f the foul mouthed little brat she'd kidnapped from the park. In fact, she didn't even know if he was the person she needed – but she knew he had powers.

Getting up slowly and crossing the floor of the rickety old building, she stopped in the doorway of a small room where the freckled child sat. She looked at him curiously, wondering if he knew where her destination was or if he'd even heard of it. But of course he had heard of it; who hadn't? They had Boy Wonder and a bunch of misfits saving the world.

"Shane Crawford," she addressed him with a hint of anger in her voice. "If you don't tell me where Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is, I'll tear out your jugular and eat it quick enough for you to see before you die."

"I'd rather die." The orange haired boy said disgustedly. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than lead filth like you there!"

Her spine tingled with rage as she entered the room, "Filth?" she questioned menacingly, bending down before him. "Filth? The reason you're even alive if because of me you feral little ingrate! I built this fucking city from the ground up! What the fuck did I get in return, huh? The holy cross and flames!" she panted quietly, then stood up.

"You can't build a city on your own." He said flatly. "It's physically impossible."

"Over a thousand years I've done things your mother and father haven't even heard of. Get to your feet." She snapped, pulling him up against the wall by his hair. "You won't tell me?"

"No." he swallowed. "Never."

Her nose twitched as her scowl deepened; her two canines glistened, "Fine."

Latching onto his neck like a lock-jaw dog, she sucked his screams into her mouth ravenously, the warmth of his pure blood drizzle around her lips. Images flashed in her mind. The flames, the agony, the pain and the screaming. Without thinking, she pulled back harshly with his jugular, as promised, in her mouth.

He stared at her wide eyed, barely alive, as she continued to chew the tender tissue and swallow. Spitting what little blood there as left in her mouth onto his face, his body fell to the floor limp, the light in his eyes darker than the night sky. Wiping her lips gently, she exited the room to collect her belongings; someone would find her if not now, then tomorrow.

"I'll find it myself." She growled under her breath, letting a small burp escape her. "Oops, excuse me."

From now on, and like it has always been, she would continue her journey alone. With her Leather bound journal tucked neatly inside her flowing leather jacket, her stolen wand – credit to Shane Crawford for that – in the other inside pocket and a bag of also stolen Galleons, Palos from Mexico, Canyons from America and just a few pounds from the corner store, she set off to the next place of information that would lead her closer to Hogwarts; Kings Cross Station.


	2. Chapter 1

**| Chapter One |**

"..oh my Merlin." Hermione gasped, straightening the prophet out on the table in the common room. "That poor boy.."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A boy from Ravenclaw was found dead in an old Surry housing commission block of flats.." she read the article. "..it says three ministry officials found him but were stuck inside the room with him for two days because the room was magically bound with some ancient curse that's as old as Hogwarts. He was missing half of his throat, too.. someone had set up shack there and they're guessing it's some sort of Vampire. No other harm was inflicted except a few bruises on his arms and his fingernails – oh gross.."

"Sounds like Greyback to me." Ron joined the conversation, full of candy.. "Ripping kids throats out, right?"

"Yeah.." Harry agreed quietly. "What else does it say?"

"Uh.." she scanned it again. "That's about it. His parents are out of town and are trying to be contacted. Lord, imagine coming home to find out your only child has been mutilated by a monster." She cringed. "Unbearable."

"You reckon it's Greyback getting a feast of Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Because I thought Greyback only kills on Voldemort's orders these days."

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked curiously. "Have you been spying again?"

"Only once.. the order were just going over things that have happened over the past years, trying to find some sort of pattern. Looks like Greyback's intercepted the pattern his own way." Harry replied glumly.

"Hmm.." Hermione nodded in thought. "Well, school starts on Monday. We should go into Hogsmeade tomorrow and get things we might need." She looked at Ron sympathetically. "Like clothes.."

"Get off my back, will ya?" the red head grunted, slapping his belly. "Man, I'm stuffed. But I'm still hungry.."

"You can't be still hungry Ron." Harry said flatly. "You look like you're about to burst."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"No." Harry frowned.

"Good. Because I'd have to pull your hair." He retorted, getting up to find more food.

"Honestly." Hermione chuckled. "That boy is just troublesome."

"Yeah," Harry was still laughing. "But he's a worth a laugh or two."

"Harry," she sighed. "You need to tell us when you listen in on the Order meetings. We want to know too."

"I know.. I keep forgetting unless it's something important." He said softly. "I told Dumbledore my scar was hurting over the holidays and still is.."

"Before us?" she gaped.

"No, this is just… I don't know, it's a different kind of pain. It's not like all the other headaches and nightmares. This ones more.. I don't know, placid I guess."

She huffed in defeat, "Right. But tell us these things once in a while, yeah?"

"Yeah, sorry." Harry nodded.

"Alright," she smiled, "See you two bright and early."

"It's Saturday!" Ron gwaffed through cookies and milk fudge. "Noon!"

"Hogsmeade Ronald – be up or I'll drag you down by your ears." She threatened, then smiled sweetly. "Night."

While Harry laughed, Ron was still staring at her, "How does she always do that?"

"Get your scared?" Harry teased.

"Exactly!" Ron sighed. "She's the devil."

"She is, but a good one." Harry nodded.

Ron yawned and bit of food fell from his mouth. Both he and Harry exchanged a glance, looked at the crumbs and shrugged. Deciding that it was getting pretty late, and as usual, they were the only ones still awake, they picked up their bags and went up to the boys dormitory. They knew Hermione was going to ride them all day about everything and anything she learnt over the summer – they _needed_ their sleep.


End file.
